Bleach 2: Black Masks
by rylansato
Summary: Shinigami from various squads are dispatched to fight off hollows that have invaded Rukongai. They expected to fight normal hollows. What they didn't expect was to run into a few Arrancar. Arrancar with black masks.
1. Hollows in Rukongai

Bleach: Black Masks

A girl walked down the streets in the first district of western Rukongai. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and an athletic build.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

She continued walking down the streets of Rukongai, not knowing where she was going. She did see the Seireitei in front of her. Then she heard a weird sound come from above. She looked up to see the sky being torn open and hollows emerging from it.

"Hollows." She said.

People stared at the sky in horror, and then panic ensued. Two Shinigami ran past her heading towards the landing site of the hollows. She looked at the one wearing a yellow hilted Zanpakuto on his back.

"I recognize him." She said.

She returned her gaze to the hole in the sky to see a Menos Grande begin to come through.

"I remember that thing too."

Tokushi and Sairen ran through the crowded streets of Rukongai. A small boy tripped and fell on his face. A hollow standing on all fours leapt at him. The boy cowered in fear and waited to be consumed by the hollow. But the hollow never came. The boy opened his eyes to see Tokushi standing over him and the remains of the hollow dissolving into thin air. Tokushi turned and helped the boy to his feet.

"Go, get out of here. It's not safe."

The boy got up and ran off. Tokushi looked to his right to see Sairen fighting off more hollows.

"We gotta take care of that Menos before it fires a Cero." Tokushi said.

"Leave it to me. I got a score to settle with that bastard Menos."

After Sairen sliced through the second hollow, he turned and stared up at the Menos Grande. The towering hollow opened its mouth and a red ball formed. The two Shinigami leapt into the air heading straight for the Gillian class hollow. The Menos fired the Cero at them. Tokushi leapt in front of Sairen and sliced through the Cero blast. The blast wasn't completely negated. Part of it went spiraling down towards the crowd of people that was watching the fight. Tokushi and Sairen saw it and were too far away to help them.

"Shit." Tokushi said.

The people held their hands up in a futile attempt to block it. Then without warning something got in the way of the blast and counteracted it. Tokushi's and Sairen's eyes widened with shock. It was Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to help you fight the hollows."

"Don't forget about us."

Rukia turned around to see Suchiru Kin from the Fourth Squad, Kugimiya Okita of the Eleventh Squad, Yokaze Hiroshi of the Seventh Squad and Yoshida Hirata of the Eighth Squad. Kin was the fourth seat and was in charge of the Seventh Relief Squad. She had long brown hair that she usually wore down, brown eyes at an average height and wore her purple hilted Zanpakuto at her waist. Okita was the fourth seat in between Ikkaku and Yumichika of the strong Eleventh Squad. He stood at six foot with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. His Zanpakuto is worn on his back about at the waist. Hiroshi was the new fourth seat after Ikkanzaka Jirobu's Shinigami abilities were taken away by Ishida Uryu. He was the same height as Okita but had dark hair and yellow eyes. His Zanpakuto is worn at the waist as well. Hirata is the fourth seat and stands about a foot taller than Okita and Hiroshi. He wears his Zanpakuto on his left arm with the hilt over the back of his hand.

"Glad you all could make it, but if you'll excuse me I gotta take care of something." Sairen said.

Sairen turned around, held his Zanpakuto out in front of him and ran his hand down the side of the blade.

"Transform, Kiroimaru."

The black blade turned yellow and moved freely though the air. He launched the blade outward and it wrapped around the Menos Grande's neck. Sairen pulled on it and the blade cut through its neck. The head of the Menos fell from its shoulders and vaporized before it hit the ground. More hollows appeared all around the Shinigami. Rukia and Tokushi stood side by side facing two hollows. They both did the same hand movements at the same time.

"Destructive Art 33: Sokatsui." (Blue Fire Crash Down)

The two of them fired the blue waves at the hollows disintegrating them. Tokushi and Rukia looked at each other and smiled. The rest of them sliced their way through the Hollow horde.

"Why are there so many. It doesn't make sense." Kin asked.

"Tokushi's former captain probably sent them to test our already weakened defenses." Okita said.

"Aizen is a douche. Nice, but a douche." Tokushi said not turning away from his hollow opponent.

"It's not nice to talk about Aizen-sama like that." A voice said from above.

The two Shinigami looked up to see two Arrancar with black masks standing on top of a building.

"Arrancar." Tokushi said.

"Black masked Arrancar. Why do they have black masks?" Sairen asked.

"Don't worry about it." One of them said as he pulled out a dime sized tablet.

He broke the tablet and almost suddenly the sky was torn apart as hollows came from Hueco Mundo.

"Damn it. Looks like we're going to get overtime for this." Sairen said.


	2. Tokushi's Retailiation

The hollows scattered all through out Rukongai as did the Shinigami. The group of Shinigami leapt through the air and began their assault against the hollows. While the Shinigami fought off the never-ending assault of hollows, a girl walked up closer to them. She wasn't rushing to get to them. Her steps were slow and cautious. Sairen felt as if someone was watching them. He turned around and to his surprise he saw someone he never thought he'd see again. It was Kagura.

"Kagura!"

"I knew it was you." Kagura said. "I could never forget your yellow hilted Zanpakuto."

A hollow leapt into the air and was about to pounce on Sairen. Kagura formed a ball in her hand and threw it at the attacking hollow. Sairen ducked and saw the ball strike the mask and caused the hollow to disappear. One of the Arrancar fired a Cero at Tokushi and Sairen. The red beam hit the ground at their feet and knocked them back. The two Arrancar stood over them.

"Soul Society will be destroyed."

"I highly doubt it." Sairen said.

"Yeah, you two aren't that great." Tokushi said as he and Sairen shot to their feet and attacked the two Arrancar.

Sairen spun around and kicked at the Arrancar. The Arrancar blocked it with his own kick, then drew his Zanpakuto and took a swipe at Sairen. The Tenth squad third seat leapt back to avoid the attack. The two of them stared at one another.

"I'm Arrancar nineteen, Shindo."

"Tenth Squad, third seat, Ukiha Sairen."

"Oh so I get to kill a third seat." Shindo said with a grin.

"We'll see." Sairen said launching his blade at Shindo.

Shindo ducked and slid around the undulating blade. He got in close to Sairen and was in striking range. He brought his sword down but at the last second his blade was wrapped up by Sairen's yellow blade. Sairen then launched Shindo into a building across the street. He reemerged a few seconds later.

"Interesting Shikai. Now see my Resurreccion."

He held his Zanpakuto in front of him pointed at Sairen.

"Pull apart, Toraeru"(Seize)

Shindo's upperbody was covered in armor along with his arms. His hands had changed as well. One looked like it was used for grabbing and the other looked like it was used for stabbing.

_"Man, this could get annoying."_ Sairen thought.

Tokushi chased after the other Arrancar. After they were a good distance away from everyone else the Arrancar stopped.

"Fifth Squad, fourth seat, Saigo Tokushi."

"Kinben, Arrancar …"

"Don't care." Tokushi said. "I forgot that I was just recently promoted to third seat. I'm just so used to saying fourth seat."

"I hate being interrupted. Now feel the wrath of my…"

Tokushi appeared next to him and kicked him in the side of the head.

"You talk too much. Just shut up and let me kick your ass."

Kinben disappeared. Tokushi put his right hand over his left shoulder.

"Destructive Art 33: Sokatsui (Blue Fire Crash Down)

Kinben reappeared to get blasted in the face by Tokushi's kido. Tokushi spun around and swung his Zanpakuto at Kinben's face. Kinben stopped the attack with his. Once the blades hit each other they leapt away from one another. Kinben disappeared again and then reappeared in front of Tokushi. He ran his blade across Tokushi's chest causing blood to spurt out. Tokushi grabbed his chest.

"That hurt a bit."

"Seek out and destroy,Yudodan." (Guided Missile)

Kinben's Zanpakuto changed from a sword into two cylinder objects that were mounted on both shoulders.

"What are you? Some punked out football player?" Tokushi asked.

Both cylinders lit up and fired red colored missiles. Tokushi leapt up and stopped one with his foot and punched the other one, knocking back at Kinben. Kinben was hit with his own attack.

"Try this."

He held out his Zanpakuto.

"Betray, Hankotekikiru."

Chains shot out from the hilt and fused with his arm.

"What kind of Shikai is that? It looks like it hurts."

"Oh it does. Just wait till you see the other one."

Kinben narrowed his eyes. He fired two more missiles and Tokushi leapt into the air and avoided them. They zipped right past him. Kinben smirked. Tokushi felt that something wasn't right. He turned around to see the missiles were turning around and heading for him.

"Damn it."

He threw his Zanpakuto and it sliced through one of them. He pulled the chain and made it wrap around the other one. He then launched it back at Kinben. Kinben was barely able to dodge is own attack.

"God I hate you Shinigami."

"Then why do you hollows insist on having our powers?" Tokushi shot back.

"It's because…"

Kinben was cut off by Tokushi's Zanpakuto barely missing his face. Kinben was getting angier. He pulled off both of his cannons and combined them together into one giant launcher. He set it on the ground and aimed it at Tokushi.

"It might hurt getting hit by that." Tokushi said to himself.

Kinben fired his big cannon at Tokushi. He saw a big red missile headed his way. He sliced through it and smirked. Then he noticed that the missile had turned into two.

"What it the…"

He sliced through both missiles and it turned into four. He had trouble dodging them so he had no choice but to slice through them. Before he knew it he had sixteen missiles after him. He looked around and all of the missiles had him surrounded.

"You're one stupid bastard, Shinigami."

All of the missiles closed in on Tokushi and exploded.

FLASHBACK

Tokushi walked through the halls of the Shinigami Academy. He was sore and in pain. He had just spent the last few hours practicing his kido but he couldn't get it right. He kept messing up somehow and he couldn't figure it out.

"Hey." A voice said from his right.

He looked over to see Rukia standing there. He always admired Rukia not only for her skills but she was cute too.

"Ah, Rukia-senpai."

"I noticed that you were having trouble with your kido. If you want I can help you."

"I'd appreciate that."

"I remember Renji used to have trouble with his kido. How about tomorrow at noon? We'll meet out at the training grounds and we'll get your kido down."

"Sounds good."

Rukia smiled and Tokushi returned the smile.

A newly graduated Tokushi stood outside the doors of the Thirteenth Squad. He was nervous as hell. He didn't know anything about the Thirteenth Squad or any squad for that matter. He didn't know what the captain was like or anybody. He figured he'd make friends quickly but there was always that uncertainty of how people would perceive him. He was after all a purified hollow. At that moment the door opened and to his surprise it was Kuchicki Rukia. She was a bit surprised as well. Rukia smiled the instant she saw him.

"Ah, Rukia-senpai."

"Tokushi-san, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm reporting for my first day of duty."

"Come with me. I'll take you to Captain Ukitake."

Rukia and Tokushi stood in a field of hollows. The two of them were helping each other. Rukia needed help with her swordsmanship and Tokushi was still a bit weak in the Kido area. They had been training for a few hours when these hollows appeared out of nowhere. The two Shinigami fought their way through the onslaught of hollows. The two of them were backed up against each other. They turned their heads to look at each other and they both smiled. They chanted in unison.

"Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Destructive Art 31: Shakkaho" (Red Flame Cannon)

They fired two red balls at two of the bigger hollows, destroying them. They began another incatation.

"Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Destructive Art 33: Sokatsui" (Blue Fire, Crash Down)

They both fired powerful blue waves into the horde. It took out a good bit of them but there were still a lot of hollows left. The two of them did their best to fight off the hollows. A giant hollow leapt at Rukia and she didn't see it coming.

"Sougyo no Kotowari." (Reason of the Twin Fish)

Captain Ukitake came out of nowhere and sliced the hollow in half. Rukia looked surprised.

"Captain Ukitake."

"I sensed your fluctuating reiatsu and I figured you two were in trouble.

"I guess that's why you're a captain." Tokushi said.

Co-third seats Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro appeared as well.

"I'm going to take out more hollows than you." Sentaro said.

"No you're not." Kiyone snapped.

The five Shinigami took out the remaining hollows.

Tokushi walked though the corridors of the Thirteenth Squad. He opened a door that led outside to see Rukia standing there.

"Ah Rukia-senpai, there you are. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've been transferred to the Fifth Squad and promoted to the fourth seat."

Rukia smiled.

"That's Captain Aizen's squad. I'm glad for you. Congratulations."

Tokushi felt a bit sad because he was leaving his mentor and a good friend but it was a good opportunity for him. It wasn't like he'd never see her again. He was just put into another squad.

"Thank you."

The two of the shared another smile.

Tokushi walked through Soul Society. He was headed down to the Thirteenth Squad headquarters. He wondered why he was asked to report there of all places. It didn't matter to him at all. He was looking forward to it. He walked into the office of the Thirteenth Squad to see Captain Ukitake and his two co-third seats standing there. Ukitake had a serious look on his face.

"You asked to see me, Captain Ukitake."

"Rukia came back from the living world."

"She did? Where is she?"

"Under arrest."

Correction, he wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

"WHAT! Why?"

"She committed the serious crime of transferring her Shinigami powers to someone. She's going to be executed."

"Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai brought her back a few hours ago."

Tokushi didn't know what to say. He wanted to go to Room 46 and demand Rukia's release not to mention know why her older brother wasn't helping. He wanted to get her out and save her but he didn't know how to do it. Rukia was his friend and mentor. She was probably the closest thing he had to calling a friend other than Ukiha Sairen and a few others but Rukia was probably the closest. Ukitake could sense that Tokushi was upset.

"Don't do anything. You'll just get yourself killed. This will all work out, hopefully." Ukitake said.

"Yes, sir."

Tokushi turned and left. He wanted to help Rukia so badly but his former captain was right.

END FLASHBACK

Kinben smiled then his smile faded with the smoke cleared. He saw that Tokushi was completely covered in chains.

"Bankai. Zentai, Hankotekikiru." (Whole body rebellious cut)

Tokushi launched his Zanpakuto at Kinben. The Zanpakuto made multiple laps around Kinben while the hilt released a barbed wire chain. The Zanpakuto returned to Tokushi's hand. He pulled on it and the chain tightened against Kinben's body. Blood shot out from between the chains. The chain retracted and the Zanpakuto returned to Tokushi's hand. Tokushi had returned to his normal state and dropped to his knees.

"Damn, that hurts everytime I do that."


	3. Switching off

Meanwhile, Sairen was having a bit of a problem against his Arrancar opponent. He was doing more dodging than actual fighting. It was getting annoying.

_"I need a figure out a way to get close to him with out getting grabbed and impaled."_ Sairen thought.

Shindo reached out and grabbed Sairen's foot, causing him to trip and fall on his face. Shindo cocked his arm back and readied himself to stab Sairen.

"Now, die." He said thrusting his arm forward.

At the last second, it was stopped by a blade. Both Sairen and Shindo were surprised. It was Kugimiya Okita.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eleventh Squad, fourth seat, Kugimiya Okita."

"Okita?"

"You looked like you needed some help so I decided to get involved. Plus I like to fight. I'm in the Zaraki Corps as you know."

At that moment the sky opened again and more Menos Grandes came through. It was followed by a black masked Arrancar. Sairen looked up and saw the white mask of his killer.

"UKIHA SAIREN!" It yelled.

"Looks like you got a fan." Okita said.

"Yeah but it's not one of those good fans it's one of those annoying stalking fans."

"Go take care of that one. I got this guy."

Sairen smirked and ran off. Okita turned his attention back to the Arrancar.

"Now I want you to meet someone else. My Zanpakuto. Vanish, Shiroi hi." (White fire)

The blade of Okita's Zanpakuto changed from metal to white fire. Shindo leapt away and stared down his new opponent.

"A fire blade? Give me a break." Shindo said.

Okita smirked. Shindo lunged at him but Okita just swung his fire sword and sliced right through his opponent's arm.

"That was my arm you bitch."

"It was, wasn't it? You're pretty smart. I can't believe that you knew it was your arm." Okita said.

"You are a bitch."

"It's pronounced Shinigami not bitch."

Shindo was getting angrier.

"I'm going to…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear what you have to say because I'm going to end it now."

In a flash, Okita was grabbed by Shindo's large grappling arm. Shindo's other arm began to regenerate and reformed into an impaling object.

"Looks like I'm going to end it." Shindo said.

Okita thrust his flame blade forward into Shindo's neck. The Arrancar's head caught fire and then turned to ash. Then the body disappeared. The flame died down and returned to its blade state. He spun the sword and returned it to its sheath.

Sairen ran through the streets of Rukongai heading towards the army of Menos and his killer. He pulled out his radio and activated it.

"This is Ukiha Sairen of the Tenth Squad. An army of Menos Grandes have come into Rukongai. Request assistance."

"Ukiha Sairen, request is received and being processed. Assistance will be there shortly."

The Arrancar landed in front of him. He was different than the last time they fought. Now he looked like a normal human. He wore a completely black outfit with semi long blonde hair. The only remnants of his hollow mask was the cheeks and mouth. He had a blue and gold hilted Zanpakuto hanging loosely off his belt.

"Ukiha Sairen, I told you I'd be back."

"I am now the thirteenth Arrancar, Goza."

"You look different. Did you do something with your hair?" Sairen said.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll die faster."

"Good I hate long waits."

"You'll die now! Sokatsui"

The Arrancar fired the 33rd destructive art at Sairen. Sairen leapt back. Goza pulled his Zanpakuto from its sheath. Its blade was an unusual one. I had two blades on one hilt. Goza held his sword upside down. He lunged at the Shinigami and their swords clashed. They both swung their swords and were stopped by the other. They leapt away from each other. Goza spun his sword and held it right side up. He charged and attacked again. After hitting Sairen's blade a few times he leapt up onto a rooftop. Sairen followed. He swung his sword down as Goza moved to the side. Sairen's Zanpakuto hit the roof. Goza stepped on the sword and leapt over Sairen. They leapt at each other again and their swords clashed again. He thrust his sword forward and Goza dodged it. He pressed his body against Sairen's blade and put his own blade on the other side and rotated himself forcing the Zanpakuto out of Sairen's hands and stick into a wall. Sairen leapt into the air and grabbed the hilt and flipped into the air. He hovered in the air and watched as Goza came closer. They bounced around in the air fighting each other. Each swing got harder than the previous one trying to overtake the other. The two hit each other's blade so hard it caused both of them to fly back away from each other. They stared the other down and then Goza leapt into the air and lifted his Zanpakuto above his head.

"Transform, Kiroimaru." Sairen said.

The blade transformed into a yellow billowing blade. He whipped his blade at the Arrancar. The blade snapped Goza's hand making him release his Zanpakuto. He fell to the ground and Sairen stood over top of him.

"Ok, I gotta ask. What's with the black masks?"

"It was the result of experiments done by Aizen-sama. The black masked Arrancar can do something that white masked Arrancar can't do."

"Which is?"

"Merge with other hollows."

The Arrancar grabbed his Zanpakuto and leapt into the air and on top of the head of the nearest Menos Grande. He held his Zanpakuto upside down.

_"What is he doing?"_ Sairen thought.

Goza stabbed himself in the chest. Sairen looked at him in utter confusion.

"This is the fusing process." Goza said.

Goza began to turn to liquid. The liquid began to cover the head of the Menos Grande. After a few seconds its entire head was covered. The liquid entered through the holes of the Menos' nose. The Menos' mask started turning black. The red pupil spread and covered the entire eye. Wings shot out from its back, a tail slithered out of its back, its arms became bulkier and more muscular as well as its legs and feet. It even developed a Zanpakuto. The Shinigami looked in shock at their new opponent.

"It has a Zanpakuto." Tokushi said.

"I've never seen one that big before." Okita said.

"Let's get it." Hirata said.

The Shinigami leapt into the air to fight the new Menos Grande.


	4. Arrancar and Menos Fusion

The Menos swatted at the airborne Shinigami. It belted Kin to the ground. She slowly stood up and held her Zanpakuto out in front of her.

"Pray, Kanazuchi." (Hammer)

The purple hilted Zanpakuto glowed bright purple then changed into a large hammer with a blade at the other end of the handle. She was about to leap into the air when she noticed someone standing next to her. It was Soifon. She watched the second squad captain leap into the air and she followed. Rukia flew through the air trying to get hit it with a decent attack but it was difficult. Out of no where the tail slammed into her, sending her to the ground. She used her Zanpakuto as leverage to stand up. She looked back up at her comrades fighting wondering how they were going to beat this thing. She didn't realize that two hollows were closing in on her until they were right on top of her. She ducked just as something flew past and the two hollows faded away. She looked up to see the billowing tails of a white scarf and the symbol for the number 6 on the back of a captain's robe.

"Nii-sama."

He calmly turned around and looked at her. Without saying anything he turned back around and looked at their large opponent.

"Let's go." He said as leapt into the air towards the Menos.

Before Rukia could run, more Shinigami ran past her. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika ran past as well as Zaraki Kenpachi with Yachiru on his back. Sairen looked down to see the new arrivals.

"The big guns are out. This Menos is getting it now."

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika ran off to fight the other Menos before they came over to fight the big one. The rest of the Shinigami were having trouble with the fused Menos. It swiped at them with its Zanpakuto. Instead of slicing through Shinigami, it sliced through buildings and the ground. Okita landed on the roof of a building getting ready to attack once more. The Menos' Zanpakuto came down on him fast. He didn't have anytime to react. Then suddenly the large Zanpakuto was sliced in half. Okita wondered how that happened. He looked around and saw Kenpachi land nearby.

"Captain, I thought you were fighting the other Menos?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kenpachi replied.

Okita wasn't surprised. He was talking to the Eleventh Squad captain after all. Ikkaku flew through the air. He combined his scabbard to the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Grow, Hozukimaru."

The Zanpakuto turned into a spear and he held it above his head. He stabbed the Menos in the back with it. Yumichika flew up and sliced through it with his already released Zanpakuto. Byakuya and Rukia attacked it with their Zanpakutos. Kin, Hirata and Hiroshi also flew in and attacked it. Their attacks were doing very minimal. Soifon flew up and stabbed it with the released Suzumebachi. The first stab produced a butterfly looking design. She stabbed it again thinking that it would kill the Menos but she was wrong. All it did was disintegrate part of the skin but it regenerated itself. The Shinigami surrounded the Menos getting ready to attack all at once. Kagura stood nearby watching the battle.

_"I want to help but I don't know how. I feel as if I need to help to fight this hollow because it killed Sairen while he was saving me."_She thought to herself.

"Ukiha Sairen." It said as it leapt high into the air.

"It wants me." Sairen said. "And that's just who it's going to get."

He leapt into the air and took a swipe at the Menos. It spun around and whacked Sairen away. It used its wings to fly higher in the air. It also prepared a Cero in its mouth. Sairen fell back to the ground. Ikkaku ran up and swung his released Zanpakuto to catch Sairen.

"Send him back up there, Hozukimaru." He said as he launched Sairen into the air.

Yumichika was in the air and held out his hand. Sairen grabbed it and was thrown fast through the air. Soifon appeared and put her clasped hands under Sairen's foot and pushed him further up. Kenpachi grabbed the back of Sairen's collar and threw him even higher.

"Get it, Ichigo." Yachiru said.

Sairen looked back at Yachiru for calling him Ichigo.

"I'm not Ichigo." He said almost insulted.

He returned his gaze upwards and saw that Captain Kuchiki was above him. Byakuya reached out, grabbed Sairen's hand and launched him farther. He was flying through the air fast and had almost caught up to the menos. He just needed a bit more of a push to get there before it fired the Cero. At that moment Kagura appeared ahead of him. She grabbed his hand and they shared a look for a moment.

"You can do it. I have faith in you."

She then threw him higher into the air. He was now in striking distance of the Menos Grande. He raised Kiroimaru above his head and brought it down through the Menos' mask. The Shinigami plus Kagura had landed and watched Sairen attack the Menos. The yellow blade sliced completely through the head. The Menos howled as it began to deform. Sairen flipped through the air then landed next to Hitsugaya.

"I finally defeated that hollow." Sairen said.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Tokushi said walking up.

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

Sairen looked at the shrinking Menos. It got smaller and smaller and became the size of normal human. It was an Arrancar again.

"What the hell? Why won't you just die?" Sairen said running towards the Arrancar.


	5. Sairen vs his killer

The Arrancar looked a bit different than before. Its mask was in the same place but its blond hair was longer as well as its Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto still had two blades to it. Sairen charged and swung at Goza. Goza blocked it without even looking. He turned his head and looked into Sairen's eyes.

"I'm stronger now and you won't stop me. I'll kill you again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Sairen pushed off of him and his blade glowed. He struck Goza's blade again and held it there.

"Kaze Kizuato."

The blade fired three yellow energy blasts. Goza leapt away just as the blasts were released. He charged in and swung his blade around relentlessly. Sairen blocked the attacks. The battle moved all around the area. The other Shinigami moved out of the way.

"Why won't your friends help out?" Goza asked.

"Because they know this is my fight."

"You stupid Shinigami and your pride and honor."

"We have more than you hollows with those two alone." Sairen shot back.

The two blades met constantly as they ran throughout Rukongai battling. Neither one was able to stab or cut the other but Goza was able to push Sairen back. Sairen leapt back to give himself some space from Goza. Goza shot through the air and swung at Sairen. The Shinigami blocked it but the force of the attack sent him back into a building. Goza followed through with his attack and charged again. They fought more and were still unable to really gain a decent advantage.

"Just give up. You're not going to win."

Sairen pushed Goza away and swung at his head. Goza ducked and rolled out of the way. Goza spun and swung at Sairen. Sairen sidestepped the attack and swung too. Goza blocked it, grabbed Sairen and threw him into the air. Sairen pushed off the side of the building and leapt onto the roof of another building. He was out of breath. Goza shot up past the rooftop and came down and swung at Sairen's head. Sairen rolled out of the way. Goza ran at him and insistently attacked. He grabbed Sairen by the neck and slightly tossed him into the air. He continued to swing at Sairen who desperately blocked the attacks. Goza grabbed Sairen by the head, brought it down and kneed him in the head. Sairen staggered back and Goza kicked Sairen in the chest and sent him into over the side and to the ground. Sairen hit the ground hard. He slowly stood up but then suddenly pain shot from his right shoulder to the rest of his body. Goza had appeared and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"I told you to give up. Now all of your friends are going to watch you die."

FLASHBACK

Sairen walked through a grassy field heading to a place next to the river that he found while in the Shinigami Academy. He usually went there for lunch or just to relax. He hadn't been out of the Academy for too long. It had only been a few weeks. He had been accepted into the Tenth Squad under Hitsugaya's command. He liked this squad. It seemed to be one of the more normal squads. His lieutenant was a bit goofy and his captain was a bit strict but fair. He liked his superiors. They seemed like good people to serve under. He walked to the river and to his surprised he saw a white haired Shinigami sitting next to the river. It was Captain Hitsugaya. His captain's robe was hanging from a branch on a nearby tree. He had never seen his captain without his captain's robe.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I used to come here when I was in the academy."

"Same here."

"May I join you?"

Hitsugaya nodded. Sairen sat down next to him and reached into his bag. He pulled out a piece of watermelon and began to eat it. Hitsugaya instantly looked at it. Sairen reached into his bag and pulled out another piece and handed it to his captain.

END FLASHBACK

More memories flashed through his mind. Memories of getting drunk with Lieutenant Matsumoto, meeting his friends, training with his captain to become stronger and finally achieving Bankai. Sairen found the strength he needed to fight off this Arrancar. Sairen grabbed the blade, pulled it out and swung at Goza who had leapt back out of range.

"I may have been killed by you in the living world but now I'm a Shinigami and I refuse to be killed by you or anyone else."

Goza didn't say anything. He charged forward and flipped over Sairen. Sairen spun around and swung at Goza who leapt into the air to avoid the attack. Sairen chased after him.

"I'm going to end it now."

Sairen swung his sword in a circular motion above his head then pointed it at Goza. The other Shinigami continued to watch the fight.

"He's going to do it." Tokushi said.

The others looked at Tokushi then back to Sairen.

"BANKAI!"

Sairen was surrounded and outlined in yellow energy. The Shinigami spectators looked on in total surprise and shock. With the exception of Tokushi, everyone's eyes were wide with awe.

"Kiroi Senko Kiroimaru."

The yellow blade then shot out five yellow beams all around Goza that formed into swords. Goza looked all around him then back at Sairen who flash stepped to him slicing through him with his sword. He threw the sword into the air. He then flash stepped to another sword and sliced through Goza again. He did that four more times with each sword. Each time he sliced through Goza he left a yellow outline of himself where he previously stood. He finally flash stepped to his Zanpakuto that hovered in the air above them then flew down and sliced through Goza one last time. The second he sliced through Goza, all of the yellow outlines disappeared and he landed on the ground below. He looked back at Goza who was fading away into nothingness. He noticed that the other Shinigami were running up to him.

Later that day he stood in front of Captain Hitsugaya in the Tenth Squad office.

"Are you sure of your decision?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, sir. I understand that we are in need of captains but I wish to remain in the Tenth Squad under your command."

"Alright then. I will not report your actions to the Captain-Commander."

"Thank you, sir."

Sairen walked out of the office and outside to his waiting friends.

"So what now?" Kin asked.

"I have someone I have to see." Sairen said as he ran ahead.

Kagura walked around the streets of Rukongai hungry as hell. She didn't know what to do.

"Hungry?" A voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Sairen standing there with a box in his hand. Kagura nodded.

"Come with me. I'll take you to a special place." He said.

Moments later, the two of them sat across from one another eating next to the river.

"I used to come here when I was in the Shinigami Academy." Sairen said.

"It's a nice place."

Sairen noticed that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to know what will become of me. I just got here but I don't want to be hungry all the time."

"This is a world where no one feels hunger except people with strong reiatsu. I want you to join the Shinigami Academy and eventually become a member of the Thirteen Protection Squads. You'll never be hungry again."

"I'll do it. I'll become a Shinigami."

The End.


End file.
